1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information processing apparatus which is adapted for storing and retrieving image information by using an optical disc memory. More specifically, the invention relates to an image information processing apparatus which is capable of displaying image information obtained by scanning an original document or retrieved from the optical disc memory.
2. Discussion of Background
A document filing apparatus is used for storing and retrieving image information of an original document on and from an optical disc memory. In the document filing apparatus of the type described above, image information on documents is read by a two-dimensional scanner and such image information is stored on the optical disc memory. The apparatus is provided with an ultra high resolution display device using a cathode ray tube. The document is scanned by the scanner and the scanned image is transferred to the CRT display and corresponding image information obtained from the scanning is stored on the optical disc memory. Desired image information is retrieved as needed and displayed by the CRT display.
The above-mentioned apparatus, regardless of the size of document to be read out by the scanner, displays image information obtained from the scanner or optical disc memory onto a longitudinal display area (1,792 dots .times.2,400 dots) of the CRT display. In many cases, documents equal to or greater than a B4 size are used laterally, and those equal to or smaller than A4 size are used longitudinally. During initial display operation, however, all kinds of documents are displayed longitudinally, regardless of the document size.
However, an image laterally recorded on a B4 size document is displayed longitudinally, which prevents difficulty in viewing the image.
To solve the above problem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,399 discloses a picture information display having a control circuit for determining a reductive ratio to convert the image to be displayed on a display area in correspondance with the size of an original. Such a display, however, may not effectively utilize the display area.